Fire and Ice/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Fire and Ice that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the likes. *A group of cats make their way through a wasteland. **They pass several Twolegs sitting by a fire. **It is revealed that WindClan have been driven out from their territory by ShadowClan. **The cats argue, fearing for their safery, and Tallstar says they will be safer here than in their old territory. *Deadfoot and Onewhisker hunt for rats. **They discover a sewer under a tangle of Thunderpaths, and the Clan decides to shelter there. *Fireheart and Graystripe, after being made warriors, guard the camp in a silent vigil. **Fireheart is suspicious about Tigerclaw, and is troubled by dark thoughts. **The cats wake up and begin their daily tasks. *The sun rises and the two new warriors finish their vigil and sleep. **Fireheart has a dream about WindClan fleeing their territory. *Fireheart and Graystripe discuss about Tigerclaw's treachery, and what should they do about it. *Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting. **Longtail is given his first apprentice, Swiftpaw. *On the night of the full moon, the ThunderClan cats travel to the Gathering. **Fireheart tells Bluestar that Ravenpaw is still alive, and that Tigerclaw killed Redtail **Bluestar does not believe him, and trusts her deputy. *ThunderClan arrives at Fourtrees. **Graystripe remarks that ShadowClan look strong and well-fed, even if the battle and Brokenstar's leadership left them half-starved and in disarray. **Nightpelt is ShadowClan's new leader. *The Gathering starts. *Bluestar announces that ThunderClan have two new warriors, and a new medicine cat, Yellowfang. *Nightpelt announces that he is leader, but did not make his journey to the Moonstone yet. **He assumes that Brokenstar left the forest with the other banished warriors. **He demands that RiverClan continue to allow them to use the river to hunt, but Crookedstar refuses. *Nightpelt and Crookedstar plan to share WindClan's abandoned territory. **Bluestar argues that WindClan must be brought back, and the cats argue. **Nightpelt half-heartedly agrees that WindClan should return. *There seems to be a shift in the Clan alliances, ShadowClan siding with RiverClan. *ThunderClan return to their camp. *Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting to discuss the Gathering. **She tells about the other two Clans' reluctance about allowing WindClan to return. *Fireheart has another dream about the fleeing WindClan. *The next morning, Bluestar calls Fireheart and Graystripe in her den. **She and Tigerclaw ask Fireheart and Graystripe to go look for WindClan, and bring them back. **Tigerclaw prepares them for the journey, and warns them about Nightpelt. **The two warriors get traveling herbs from Yellowfang. *Fireheart and Graystripe leave the camp. *Fireheart and Graystripe start their journey. *They get to Fourtrees, then continue their journey through WindClan territory. **They smell fresh RiverClan scents and notice several cats on a hunting patrol. **The patrol almost spots them, but the two warriors manage to hide in an abandoned badger set. *Fireheart and Graystripe find the abandoned and ravaged WindClan camp. *They follow a scent trail through a field. *They pass Barley's territory and wonder if Ravenpaw made it safely to the farm. *They come to a Thunderpath, and lose the scent trail. **Fireheart concludes that WindClan crossed the Thunderpath. *Fireheart crosses the Thunderpath and picks up the WindClan scent on the other side. *Fireheart and Graystripe find a WindClan scent marker, revealing that WindClan has sheltered nearby. **They see a tangle of Thunderpaths in the distance. **They decide to rest until the next morning, and sleep in a tunnel under a Thunderpath. *The next day, Fireheart and Graystripe continue their search. **They notice a fire, some sleeping Twolegs, and shapes of cats. *They follow the WindClan cats from a distance, and see them disappearing in the tunnels under the Thunderpaths. *They enter the tunnels, and the WindClan cats are about to attack them. *Tallstar appears and asks the ThunderClan cats why did they come. *Fireheart and Graystripe explains that they want WindClan to return home. **They reveal that Brokenstar was driven out. *Tallstar decides that WindClan will return home, and Fireheart and Graystripe offer to accompany them. *The cats see themselves fit for the journey, except Morningflower's kit. *They exit the tunnels and start their journey. **Fireheart offers to carry Morningflower's kit. *They have to cross a Thunderpath. **One group almost gets hit by a monster. *It starts raining, and all cats are weak and exhausted. *They meet Ravenpaw who lets them have food and shelter at the barn. **The WindClan cats are hostile and wary, but Tallstar finally agrees that they should enter the barn. **Barley, Ravenpaw, Fireheart, Graystripe, Deadfoot, and Onewhisker hunt for fresh-kill. **Fireheart and Ravenpaw exchange news. *The next morning, Barkface receives a warning from StarClan about an unnecessary death. *The cats discuss the omen, and are worried about it. *WindClan continues their journey, accompanied by Fireheart and Graystripe. *They enter WindClan territory, and finally reach their camp. *Tallstar is grateful for ThunderClan's help. **He sends Onewhisker and Deadfoot to escort Fireheart and Graystripe to Fourtrees. **Onewhisker catches a rabbit, and they share the prey. *Deadfoot suggests they took a shortcut through RiverClan territory **They get ambushed by a RiverClan patrol consisting of six cats. **Tigerclaw's patrol arrives to help them. **Fireheart saves Sandpaw from falling off the gorge. *A RiverClan warrior, Whiteclaw, is killed when he falls from the gorge while battling Graystripe. **Fireheart recalls the omen about the unnecessary death. *The RiverClan cats are furious because of Whiteclaw's death. *Leopardfur blames Graystripe and calls her warriors off to settle the matter another time. *The ThunderClan cats return to camp. *Bluestar calls Fireheart and Graystripe to her den to ask how the mission went **Fireheart tells that WindClan has returned to their territory. **Tigerclaw tells about the fight with RiverClan, and the rift it caused. *Bluestar decides to give Fireheart and Graystripe an apprentice, despite Tigerclaw's protests. *The Clan congratulates Fireheart and Graystripe for bringing WindClan home. *Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting. **Cinderpaw is apprenticed to Fireheart and Brackenpaw is apprenticed to Graystripe. *The next morning, Fireheart takes Cinderpaw to explore the ThunderClan territory. **They visit the sandy hollow where most apprentice trainings are held. **They follow the stream to the Owl Tree, and Fireheart tells about the owl. **They visit The Great Sycamore and Snakerocks. **They arrive to the Thunderpath and scent ShadowClan. **They take the long way home through Tallpines and Treecut Place. *They meet a kittypet near Twolegplace, and scare her off. *Fireheart and Cinderpaw return to the camp. *Fireheart and Graystripe talk about their apprentices, and share tongues. *Fireheart later realizes that the kittypet they saw was Princess, his sister. *The next morning, Fireheart is still thinking about his sister, and not even the daily routine can distract him. *He decides to go find her, and leaves Cinderpaw to train with Graystripe and Brackenpaw. *He heads for Twolegplace, and finds the garden where he saw the kittypet disappear the day before. *Princess appears, and Fireheart greets her. **Princess finally recognizes him. **She reveals that she is expecting kits. *Fireheart returns to camp, hunting on the way back. **Tigerclaw is angry that he left Cinderpaw with Graystripe. *Graystripe is still downcast because of Whiteclaw's death. *Fireheart begins to question his own loyalty to ThunderClan. *Fireheart continues to visit Princess, slipping away nearly every day to see her. *Fireheart, Cinderpaw, Graystripe, and Brackenpaw go on a hunting assignment to Sunningrocks. **They rest on Sunningrocks, enjoying the sunshine. **Fireheart catches a vole. *Cinderpaw realizes the river is frozen and enters RiverClan territory to get a closer look. *Graystripe falls through the ice when hunting a water vole **He almost drowns, but is rescued by a RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream. **Silverstream is displeased to find them in RiverClan territory, but lets them go. *They return to camp. **Tigerclaw is displeased, as they did not bring any prey. *Cinderpaw tells that the accident was her fault, to get them all out of trouble. *Graystripe visits Yellowfang to get some herbs, and she tells that he must stay in camp. *Cinderpaw reveals that she admires Tigerclaw, and Fireheart is worried. *Fireheart still visits Princess, and Graystripe starts to slip away from camp, to meet with Silverstream at Sunningrocks. **A patrol finds RiverClan scent near Sunningrocks. *Tigerclaw tells that it is time Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw were assessed. **He wants them to hunt near Twolegplace. *Fireheart sends Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw on a hunting mission, following them from a distance. **The apprentices make good progress. **Fireheart tells Cinderpaw about his kittypet past. **Once again, he questions his own loyalty to the Clan, remembering his comfortable life as a kittypet. *At sunset, Fireheart, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw return to the camp. *Tigerclaw remarks that Graystripe is missing, and asks Fireheart if he knows where he is. *Fireheart eats with Tigerclaw and Bluestar to report back on the two apprentices. **Bluestar praises him for his mentoring abilities. *Graystripe shows up, and Fireheart questions him about his absences from camp while he's supposed to be resting. **Graystripe refuses to tell where he was, but thanks Fireheart for covering for him. **Fireheart decides to find out what is his friend up to. *The next day, Runningwind offers to help Fireheart to train Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. *Fireheart excuses himself from mentoring duties, saying that he has a bellyache, and goes looking for Graystripe. **He notices Graystripe slipping away from camp and heading for RiverClan territory. **He follows Graystripe to Sunningrocks, where he meets Silverstream. *Fireheart reveals himself, startling Graystripe and Silverstream. **He tells them off, talking about the danger, and about breaking The Warrior Code. *Silverstream leaves, and Fireheart escorts Graystripe back to the ThunderClan camp. **Fireheart warns Graystripe that he should stop seeing Silverstream. **Graystripe says he can't because they love each other. *Yellowfang says that there is whitecough in the camp, and needs more herbs. *Fireheart leaves to hunt. **He decides to talk to Silverstream about her relationship with his friend, and heads for Sunningrocks. **He finds Silverstream, but she is followed by two RiverClan warriors. *Silverstream swims across the river, and the other two warriors disappear. **She scents Fireheart, and asks him to reveal himself. *Fireheart speaks with Silverstream. **He asks her to stop seeing Graystripe, but she refuses, saying that she loves him. **She tells that RiverClan are starving as fishing is scarce because of the Twolegs. *A RiverClan patrol comes, and Fireheart has to leave, heading back to the camp. *Fireheart visits Yellowfang's den. **Yellowfang reveals that the sickness in the camp is getting worse. **Bluestar is sick with whitecough. *Fireheart stays in camp, worried about ThunderClan's leader. *Bluestar's condition gets worse and she develops greencough. *Tigerclaw sends a message back with Dustpaw, asking for Bluestar to meet him at the Thunderpath. **He claims that ShadowClan have invaded ThunderClan's territory, and Tigerclaw is waiting next to a burned ash tree. **Bluestar cannot go because of her illness. **Cinderpaw offers to go, to give Tigerclaw the message, but she is refused. *Yellowfang sends Fireheart to fetch catnip from Twolegplace. **He brings back as much catnip as he can carry. **When he gets back to the camp, he notices that Cinderpaw is missing. *Fireheart follows Cinderpaw's scent to the Thunderpath and finds her body lying motionless beside it. *Cinderpaw is still alive, but badly hurt, one of her hind legs twisted and bloody. *Tigerclaw appears and is shocked. *They take Cinderpaw back to the camp **Fireheart feels that he is responsible for Cinderpaw's injury, being unable to teach her obedience as a mentor. *Yellowfang treats Cinderpaw. *Fireheart and Goldenflower watch over Bluestar. **Bluestar loses a life and reveals that she only has one remaining. *It snows, and next morning everything is covered with snow. *Yellowfang tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw will never be a warrior because her leg is injured too badly. *Fireheart again confronts Graystripe about his meetings with Silverstream. *More snow falls, lying thick on the ground. *Fireheart and Graystripe talk about Bluestar and about Cinderpaw. *There is an outbreak of greencough in the nursery. **Two of Brindleface's kits are sick. **Speckletail says that all is up to StarClan, and Fireheart is angry that the Clan takes every tragedy so resignedly. *Fireheart goes to Twolegplace to fetch more catnip. **He meets Princess, who reveals that she had five healthy kits. **Fireheart tells her about Clan life. **Princess suggests that Cinderpaw's accident was a trap aimed at Bluestar. *Fireheart returns to the camp, and Tigerclaw asks him where is Graystripe. **Tigerclaw orders that Graystripe must stay in the camp; and that Fireheart must not visit Bluestar. *Cinderpaw develops an infection in her injured leg. *Graystripe finally recovers from his cold. **Fireheart tells him that Tigerclaw noticed his disappearances. *Fireheart finds himself longing to see Princess again. *Whitestorm asks Fireheart to take Sandpaw out on the dawn patrol the next day. **Sandpaw is eager, and Fireheart is surprised by her lack of hostility. **Whitestorm suggests that they check out the RiverClan border. *Sandpaw and Fireheart head towards Fourtrees. **They get along well, and get engaged in a play-fight. **They hunt and share the fresh-kill. *They get to Sunningrocks, and find the river frozen again. *They return to the camp, and report to Bluestar. **Bluestar plans a raid on RiverClan, as they can now cross the river. *Fireheart offers to go so that Graystripe won't have to fight Silverstream's Clanmates. *Tigerclaw leads the raiding party of Willowpelt, Darkstripe, Longtail, and Fireheart. *When they arrive at the border the ice has already melted and it is impossible to cross. *The patrol returns home, and they explain that the river has thawed. *Graystripe attacks Fireheart because he feels Fireheart does not trust him anymore. **They fight, and are separated by Bluestar. **Bluestar asks Fireheart about why he and Graystripe were fighting, but he refuses to tell. *The next morning, Fireheart visits Yellowfang's den to see Cinderpaw. *Fireheart goes hunting with Sandpaw and Mousefur, while Graystripe is sent to hunt with Whitestorm and Brackenpaw. *Fireheart separates from the hunting patrol to visit Princess. **Princess gives him her firstborn kit to take back to ThunderClan. *Fireheart eventually agrees to take the kit to ThunderClan, so he could be raised there. **He is pleased there will be another cat in the Clan who is kin to him. **He takes the kit to the ThunderClan camp. *Bluestar demands an explanation, and Fireheart reveals that the kit is his kittypet sister's son. **The Clan is outraged at Fireheart's actions, and suggest to get rid of the kit. **Graystripe is the only cat to stand up for Fireheart. *Frostfur asks Brindleface to look after the kit, and she agrees. *Bluestar decides that they will take the kit in the Clan and announces this in a Clan Meeting. **She names him Cloudkit, but refuses to hold a naming ceremony. *The next days, Fireheart divides his time between Cloudkit, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, and patrols. **Graystripe still neglects his mentor duties, and keeps meeting Silverstream. *Fireheart visits Cinderpaw, and she is eager to resume her training. **Fireheart tells her that she will never be a warrior, and Cinderpaw accepts, having suspected the same. **He questions her about the accident, and starts to suspect that it was a trap set by Tigerclaw. **They talk about Cloudkit. *Bluestar allows Fireheart and Graystripe to go to the Gathering that evening. *Cloudkit gets a fever. **Dustpaw and Longtail make fun of Cloudkit. **Sandpaw reassures Fireheart it's nothing and points out the benefits to his fluffy white coat. *Sandpaw is very friendly towards Fireheart, which lifts Fireheart's spirits. *The cats go to the Gathering. *Fireheart and Onewhisker share news, and it seems that WindClan have recovered. *The Gathering takes place. *Bluestar accuses RiverClan of hunting at Sunningrocks. **Crookedstar retaliates by bringing up Whiteclaw's death, and reports scenting a ThunderClan warrior on RiverClan territory. **Fireheart is worried, realizing the warrior the RiverClan patrols have scented is Graystripe. *Tigerclaw mentions the ShadowClan scent they have found in ThunderClan territory. **Nightstar states that those were rogue cats. *All the leaders argue, accusing the other Clans of hunting in their territories, and forming alliances. *StarClan send clouds to cover the moon. *Clouds block the moon and the Gathering ends. *Bluestar leads ThunderClan back to their camp. *Fireheart argues with Graystripe, telling that he should not meet Silverstream again. **Graystripe disagrees, but at least promises that he will meet Silverstream only at Fourtrees. **The friendship between Fireheart and Graystripe comes to an end. *Back at camp, Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting. **She reveals that ShadowClan and RiverClan have possibly united against them. **She orders more patrols to cope with the threat. *Cloudkit recovers from his cold, and plays in the clearing. *Tigerclaw shows up, and Fireheart wonders again if he was responsible for Cinderpaw's accident. *Fireheart, Sandpaw, Whitestorm, and Mousefur take the sunhigh patrol. **They scent ShadowClan near Snakerocks. **They find rabbit bones and go back to camp to tell Bluestar. *Bluestar is out on patrol, so they report to Tigerclaw. *Tigerclaw leads an attack on ShadowClan in Bluestar's absence. **Fireheart realizes that he is the only warrior in the camp. *Yellowfang recognizes Brokenstar's scent on the bones and tells they carry Brokenstar's scent **It turns out that it was not ShadowClan who have been hunting in ThunderClan and WindClan territory, but Brokenstar and his rogues. *Fireheart sends Brackenpaw to find Tigerclaw's patrol, stop the attack, and call them back. *Brokenstar and his rogues attack the ThunderClan camp. *ThunderClan and the rogues fight. *Fireheart battles with Brokenstar, who is helped by Clawface. **Graystripe saves Fireheart's life by killing Clawface. *ThunderClan wins the fight, and the rogues run for their lives. *Fireheart finds Brokenstar in Yellowfang's den, blinded and losing a life. **Yellowfang admits to Fireheart that Brokenstar is her son. **She tells about her mate Raggedstar, and about her kits. *The warriors return to the camp. *Sandpaw and Swiftpaw bury Clawface. *Bluestar praises Fireheart for his actions. *Brokenstar has his old name of Brokentail reinstated and is kept as a prisoner in the ThunderClan camp. *Fireheart tells Bluestar about the brave fight the apprentices put up in the battle. *Bluestar holds a warrior ceremony for Sandpaw and Dustpaw. **They receive their warrior names, Sandstorm and Dustpelt. **Bluestar also praises Fireheart in front of the Clan. *The cats celebrate and share fresh-kill. *Fireheart visits Cinderpaw. **Cinderpaw thinks she is only a burden for the Clan, but Yellowfang appreciates her help with the medicine cat tasks. **Yellowfang gives Fireheart some herbs for a bite on his neck. *Sandstorm and Dustpelt sit vigil, and it snows again. *The next morning Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting to tell that they will keep Brokentail as prisoner. *Fireheart hunts with Graystripe, but they still don't get along well. *When the two cats return Brindleface tells Fireheart that Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Fernkit are missing. *Fireheart and Sandstorm go to look for the missing kits during a heavy snowfall. **They search around the camp, hindered by a bad weather. *Eventually, they find Ashkit and Fernkit, but not Cloudkit. **Ashkit and Fernkit tell them Cloudkit is hunting. **Cloudkit has caught a vole. **Fireheart and Sandstorm take them all back to camp. *Bluestar tells them off, but does not punish them, sending them back to the nursery. **She tells Fireheart that he must teach Cloudkit obedience. *Fireheart has a dream about Spottedleaf warning him about a coming battle, and telling him to beware a warrior he cannot trust. *Onewhisker arrives to ask for help. **He reveals that ShadowClan and RiverClan are attacking WindClan's camp. *Bluestar agrees to help and sends two parties of warriors to their aid. **Tigerclaw takes Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt, Fireheart, and Onewhisker on the lead party. **Whitestorm leads the second party with the rest of the ThunderClan warriors. *They notice that Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Fernkit are following them. **Fireheart orders Brackenpaw to send them home. *The cats reach the WindClan camp. *ShadowClan and RiverClan try to drive WindClan out from their territory. **WindClan is hopelessly outnumbered. *The ThunderClan cats join the battle. *Leopardfur battles with Fireheart, gaining the upper hand, but Tigerclaw watches on without helping him. **Fireheart throws her off in anger. *Silverstream attacks Fireheart and he retaliates. **He is about to hurt her, but Graystripe stops him. **He lets her go, but Darkstripe sees everything. *ShadowClan retreats, and RiverClan is on his own against WindClan and ThunderClan. *Tigerclaw almost kills Crookedstar. **RiverClan retreats. *Tallstar thanks ThunderClan for the help. *Fireheart's mistrust of Tigerclaw grows, and realizes that Spottedleaf referred to him in the dream. *Tigerclaw challenges Fireheart about letting Silverstream go. *Fireheart tells Graystripe no matter what happens, he'll always be his friend. Category:Fire and Ice Category:Original Series Fire and Ice